Friend like you
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: friendship day special.. read it..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS.. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY.. AN OS.. IDEA WAS GIVEN BY KRITTIKA DI.. DIDI.. PURA TO FOLLOW NEHI KAR PAYI.. THORA THORA KHUD SE**

 **BANA LIA.. DON'T MIND PLEASE..**

 **DIVYANSH.. YOUR GIFT..**

 **TRY TO ENJOY.. :)**

 **THE STORY:**

Lady(scolding his son): kuch kehete nehi hai hum.. to tumne socha kuch bhi karoge? humare payar ne tumhe bigar ke rakh dia hai.. galti hamari hi hai..

bachpan se jo tumne chaha.. wohi dete aaye hai hum.. is liye.. aaj tum itna jiddi ho geye ho..

Son: mumma..

Mother: shut up.. just shut up.. kuch bhi excuse do tum.. koi bhi excuse tumhare is harkat ho sahi prove nehi kar sakta.. itna bhi chota nehi ho tum..achha bura

samjhne ki umar ho chuka hai tumhara..

Son(irritating): mumma.. maine aisa kuch nehi kia jo aap mujhe itna kuch suna rahi hai.. I didn't do anything wrong..

Mother: achha.. nehi kia tumne.. nehi kia? you just threw your food plate on the floor.. and you are telling me you didn't do anything wrong? kya sochte ho

tum? bas tumhe wohi milega jo tum chahte ho? haa.. samjhoge bhi kaise? sirf ghar school.. school se ghar.. aur kabhi kabhi doston ke ghar.. bas ..yeh tak hi to

jate ho tum na.. is liye tumhe baki dunia ke bare mei pata bhi nehi hai.. phenk dia.. phenk dia khana.. pasand neehi aaya dish to phenk dia.. aare jisne banaya

tha.. uske bare mei bhi socha karo.. Sunita ne tumhare liye payar se banayi thi..

Sunita: madam jee.. choriye na.. chote shab ne jan bujh kar nehi...

Mother: jan bujh kar hi Sunita.. jan bujh kar hi giraya hai isne.. (to his son) ek baat dhyan se sunlo.. aaj pura din tum khana nehi khaoge.. jab bhooka rahoge

na.. tab tumhe khana ka ahmiyat pata chalega..

Saying this.. she went out of the house..

Son was very angry.. his eyes got moist..

Son: sirf aaj kyu.. kabhi nehi khaunga mumma.. aaj ke baad kabhi nehi.. he rubbed his eyes.. and rushed outside..

he came to adjacent playground.. sat on a bench..

That boy: sab kuch badal gaya hai.. pehele mumaa mujhe kabhi nehi danti thi.. aur aab kuch bhi karu to dant deti hai.. aaj to had ho gayi.. koi mujhse payar

nehi karta.. Papa bhi nehi.. mumma jab danti hai.. Papa v=chup chap sun lete hai.. jaise ki sahi hi kar rahi hai mumma.. us din.. jab maine wo red T-shirt ko

pehnne se inkar kar dia.. tab bhi mumaa ne mujhe dant dia.. 2 bar to pehen chuka tha na mai wo T-shirt.. purana ho gaya tha na.. par nehi.. mai jo bhi kahu..

galat hi lagta hai sabko..

mai bhi bohot dur chala jaunga... mai nehi rahunga.. problem nehi rahegi.. sab kuch shant..

he was rubbing his tears again and again..

Suddenly.. he heard a sobbing sound.. it was coming from his back side bench.. he turned.. and saw a boy.. sitting and sobbing hiding his face in his hand.. he

stood up.. and came in front of him.. and started judging him..

by the first look.. he understood.. that the boy was poor.. but something was in him.. which compelled the first boy to stare at him.. after some time.. the first

boy lifted the face of that second boy..

Boy1: ro kyu rehe ho tum?

Boy2 rubbed his tears.. and nodded in no.. Boy1 sat beside him..

Boy1: nehi kya? saaf dikh raha hai mujhe tum ro rehe the..

Boy2: kuch nehi.. bas aise hi..

Boy1 didn't say anything for a while.. then said..

Boy1: kisine danta hai kya? mummy yah papa?

Boy2 looked at him with surprise..

Boy2: mummy papa bhi dante hai kya?

Boy1 turned his face to other side.. "mummy papa hi to dante hai"..

Boy2: achha.. mujhe to laga tha.. mummy papa sirf payar karte hai.. aur dante to sirf sister hai..

Boy1(looked at him): tumhe laga tha matlab? tumahre mummy papa tumhe kabhi dante nehi hai kya?

Bou2(smiled sadly): kaise dantenge? wo rehenge.. tab na datenge.. mera koi hai hi nehi.. mai to (indicating a building) us Orphanage mein rehta hu..

First boy's heart pinched..

Boy1: behen hai?

Boy2: nehi.. koi bhi nehi hai.. aapna..

Boy1: abhi to bola sister danti hai..

Boy2: wo meri behen nehi hai.. kisi ki bhi behen nehi hai.. ho hi nehi sakti..

Boy1: kyu?

Boy2 signaled something to him..

Boy2: wo dekh rehe ho.. Boy1 saw a girl.. much elder to them.. was feeding two dogs.. with so much love..

Boy1: haa.. kya hua?

Boy2: maine unse thora jyada khana manga tha.. bhook nehi mita tha.. unhone nehi dia.. keh dia nehi hai.. aur dekho.. aapne paltu kutto ko khila rahi hai..

haa.. pata hai.. doggy's ko bhi bohot bhook lagti hai.. (teary tone) par mai roj nehi mangta hu.. sachhi..

First boy became stunned.. his eyes got teary.. he was unable to speak a word further...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An young college Boy: aaj mera aakhri din hai college mei.. farewell party.. sath sath aaj Friendship day bhi hai.. aaj tak yeh kahani maine kisiko nehi bataya..

par aaj jane se pehele mere sabhi friend ke sath yeh baat share karna chahta tha mai..

pin drop silence was prevailing in the auditorium hall..

"look friends.. 8 saal bit geye.. (with teras in his eyes) aaj bhi waise hi haat mei muh chupaye ro raha hai.. mera bhai.. mera dost.. Daya"..

all eyes moved to that place where that boy indicated.. yes.. Daya was sitting there.. hidding his face in his palm..

Daya looked up.. his whole face was wet with tears.. he whispered.. "Abhi"..

Abhi(on microphone): aapne Abhi ke pas aaja Daya.. and he opened his arms.. Daya just ran to him.. and hugged him so tightly..

Daya(crying): Abhi.. I love you.. I love you Abhi.. I love you..

Abhi(caressing his hair): I love you to Daya.. (he kissed on his head..) mera dost..

the auditorium.. which was till now silent.. now it was complete with the sound of clapping.. all the students were smiling.. and rubbing their eyes

simultaneously..

Abhijeet separated Daya.. and wiped his tears..

Abhi: aaj jis Abhijeet ko aap sab jante ho.. woh Abhijeet jise aap sab bohot payar karte ho.. Abhijeet hota hi nehi agar Daya uske jindegi mei nehi aata.. har ek

pal Daya ne mujhe kuch na kuch sikhaya hai.. intentionally nehi.. bas aisa hi hai mera Daya.. jindegi asal mei hai kya chiz .. kya matlab.. kya maksad hai uska..

yeh maine Daya se sikha hai..

he wiped off his tears..

maine mere mumma ko ja kar bola tha Daya ke bare mei.. bola tha ki mera ek naya dost hua hai.. uska koi nehi hai.. (looking at Daya) aapna.. mai use aapne

ghar mei lana chahta hu.. (smiling) maine socha tha meri maa tabhi bhi myjhe dantengi.. par unhone mujhe ala se laga lia.. and first time unhone mujhse kaha..

"I am proud of you my child".. bohot.. bohot jyada khus tha mai us din.. (little angry).. par is shab ne.. (with surprise in tone) mana kar dia mujhe.. aare kitna

bola.. kitna manaya.. par nehi.. aaya hi nehi.. bola ki waha mere jaisa bohot hai.. unka kya hoga? woh log waha reh sakte hai to.. mai bhi..

huh.. bara aaya DAYAvan.. all students smiled.. including Daya..

Abhijeet(in pride): aur dekhiye.. aaj Daya.. kitna sharp student hai.. sab payar karte hai isse.. Faculties.. classmates.. clarks.. gurds.. sabhi..

aab mera Daya.. sirf mera nehi.. aap sabkla ho gaya hai..

Daya gave Abhijeet a side hug.. "Abhi mai sirf tumhara hi hu"..

Abhijeet(putting his palm on Daya's cheek): nehi Daya.. tu sabka hai.. sabka ban kar hi rehena hai tujhe.. mai tujhe aisa hi dekhna chahta hu..

Daya: guys.. bohot kuch bol gaya Abhi ne.. kaha ki maine use sikhaya ki jindegi hoti kya chiz.. par Abhi ne mujhe jindegi (stressing) di hai.. Abhijjet jindegi deta

hi nehi.. to uska matlab kaha se pata chalta mujhe? aap hi boliye.. he looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet patted his cheek..

Abhijeet: bohot bara ho gaya hai mera chotusa sa dost.. Daya smiled sweetly.. Abhijeet too..

Abhijeet: Friends.. pata hai.. wo din bhi Friendship day tha.. yaad hai achhi tarha se aaj bhi.. aaj to mera last day in college hai.. par Daya aur do saal rahega aap sab ke sath.. par.. my batchmate.. I am sad for you.. he made a sad face..

All his batch mate.. made a sad sound like.. "Oooo.. "

Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: to dosto.. Happy Friendship Day.. aur ek baat.. aaj tak Daya ko maine kabhi friendship day ka wish kia hi nehi.. jaroorat hi nehi samjha.. jaise hum

saas lete hai na.. koi humhe yaad to nehi dilata na ki tum sans le rehe ho.. na ki hum yaad kar karke sans lete hai.. Daya mere life mei wohi sans hai.. jise mai

kabhi khudse alag nehi kia.. na kabhi karunga..

Daya again hugged him.. and Abhijeet hugged him with all his force.. the auditorium again filled with sweet clapping sound.. the light focused on the two stars..

 **FRIENDS.. PATA NEHI KAISA THA.. BAS LIKH DIA.. KRITTIKA DIDI SORRY.. DIVYANSH SORRY.. AGAR ACHHA NEHI LAGA TO..**

 **BE HAPPY.. AND MAKE YOUR FRIENDS HAPPY.. ;) :) :)**


End file.
